The Wolfs Shadow
by WolfWarrior1234
Summary: Joe a wolf-dog one day finds himself alone in the forest, but he cant remember anything. He discovers the guardians soon after, but Pitch has been dragged back down into his lair by Nightmares. Can Joe save Pitch from a endless nightmare and avoid being seen by the guardians...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fiction, so sorry if it's not great, but I tried. I love rotg, Pitch is one of my favourite characters and sorry if the characters seem a bit not like themselves. Joe is my OC, he is a wolf-dog with a dark brown and white coat of fur and his eyes are a bright blue. Hope you enjoy!**

**The Wolfs Shadow**

Everything hurt.

All he could see was darkness.

A shooting pain ran up his back, it felt as if he had fallen on shards of glass and nails. Joe's eyelids slid open, faint rays of morning sunlight seeped into his vision, was he laying on the ground? He couldn't remember a thing, everything was a blur to him.

The wolf-dog shifted into a more comfortable position and lifted himself off the ground, a few stray leaves clung to his fur making him grunt in annoyance and shake them away. A faint breeze ruffled his fur, the fresh air soothed his pounding head and aching joints, his throat felt dry. Large, densely crowded trees surrounded him, their twisting branches looming over him like ghostly fingers. Joe wandered away from the trees and headed towards an opening in the woodland, he came face to face with a frozen lake.

The early morning sunlight glistened off the ice, a shaky paw rested against the ice and Joe loomed over the lake and glared at his reflection. What he saw made his heart race. His fur was no longer its brown-black mix with white fur covering his lower head and chest, but dark black and ash grey. A shadowy mist clung to his body, the only thing that was a reminder of his old self was his eye colour. Brilliant blue eyes glared back up at him, strangely there was a faint glow to them that he never had before.

**SNAP**

Something was coming towards him.

It was running.

Trying to get away from something.

He leaped behind a tree and waited. A man came running onto the ice wearing a black robe, his skin an ash grey and his black hair spiked backed. Panic and fear clearly written on his face, his head quickly snapping back, checking if anyone was following. He rammed head first into a large, foreign man blocking his path, Joe flinched at how hard the impact was, the strange man was practically sent flying back a few metres. Struggling to get back on his feet, he scrambled away from the now five towering guardians.

Joe's eyes widened. Is that Santa and the tooth fairy, with the Easter bunny and sandman? And the 5th, was that Jack Frost! So who was the man on ice?

"Leaving the party so soon" said a thick Russian accented voice.

"You didn't even say goodbye" chirped Tooth, fluttering over to the darkly dressed man. She flicked a coin towards him which he caught with his right hand, confused he raised his head up towards the fairy queen.

"A quarter" sneered the man, Joe immediately recognized that he had deep, British accent, but before he could think another thought he heard a sickening crack. The man clutched his mouth and realized he had just lost a tooth, Joe winced slightly, turns out he had just been punched in the jaw by none other than the tooth fairy.

"That's gotta hurt" whispered Joe, quickly ducking back behind the tree hoping not to catch the attention of any of the guardians.

"And that's for my fairies" smiled Tooth, her miniature selves gathering around her, chirping defensively towards the man.

"You can't rid of me...not forever, there will ALWAYS be fear" snarled the man, stumbling onto his feet, Joe continued to watch completely fascinated about the scene playing out before him.

"So what as long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear" said the large Russian man known as North, Joe ears twitched slightly. _Fear. _Does this man have something to do with fear?

"Oh really, then what are they doing here" smiled the man, gesturing his arms out towards the many Nightmares which were surrounding them. The dark creatures neighed angrily and glared down at the guardians with Pitch, Joe shuffle uncomfortably. Something about these creatures made him feel cold and fearful, they gave off a negative energy which sent shivers down his spine.

"Well they can't be MY nightmares, I'm not afraid" chuckled the Cossack warrior, glancing back at his fellow guardians. The man's sly smile quickly vanished and he glanced around nervously, a seed of fear sprouting in his stomach. Joe's eyes widened he could sense the man's fear and so could the approaching Nightmares...

"Looks like it's your fear they smell" smiled the frost spirit.

Panic washed over the man, a scream caught in his throat, thoughts racing through his mind. _RUN _both Pitch's and Joes minds screamed. So the man ran, the herd of nightmares rushed at him picking him off his feet, he screamed as black sand tightened around him dragging him towards his lair. Joe felt anger bubbling up inside him, the guardians were just standing there watching as he was dragged into what seemed like a endless nightmare. He wanted them to help! He wanted to help! But Pitch was already dragged back down into his lair, along with the old bed frame above the entrance. _Wait bed frame, was he the... _Joe pushed that thought away, the man was gone, dragged down into his lair by a herd of hunger Nightmares.

The man's scream echoed throughout Joes mind, he was frozen to the spot, he had witness something he knew would haunt him for years...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this gonna be a short chapter, because I have been busy. Hope you enjoy!**

Clouds shifted in the sky revealing the moon, its shimmering rays shining upon the guardians. Elves, yetis, children and even walking eggs of all different sizes wandered onto the ice. Joe blinked several times trying to determine whether if he was sleeping or not.

"I have got be dreaming" whispered Joe, who was still recovering from the recent fright he had witnessed. He continued to watch as the short golden man hovered forward and shot a ball of sand into the air before it exploded into small grains of sparkling sand which fell to the earth. From above a stray grain of dreamsand landed on the end of Joe`s nose. Suddenly he felt quite weary, his eyelids started to grow heavy, but then he felt a sharp tug on his tail. Quickly his head snapped back and his eyes locked on to the source of the tugging. A young girl with blonde hair which hung down across her face and large green eyes that peered through the mess of hair was playing a and tugging at his tail, that he tried to flick away from the child. "Hey stop that kid, I'm trying to hide" snarled Joe, pushing the child away with his back leg, but she giggled and clung to his limb. Lifting his leg in the air, he shuck it violently trying to escape the child's hold. Giggles and squeals erupted from her mouth as she tightened her hold on the wolf-dog.

"Did ya here something North" muttered the Australian accented bunny to the Cossack warrior.

"Vhat de sound of victory" laughed North slamming his large hand into the Easter bunny's back.

"NO North it's comin from the trees" snarled bunny hoping over the oak tree that Joe and the little girl were hiding behind. "Hope it ain't a rogue nightmare" frowned bunny reaching for his boomerangs, panic washed over Joe and he grabbed the little girl and continued to desperately pull her off.

"Oh fish" muttered Joe as bunny neared the oak...

**A bit of a rubbish cliff-hanger well i will be continuing this soon. Sorry if there are some mistake.**


End file.
